Etsuko Kurosawa
“Did ya know that every religion across the globe has a flood myth~? Did ya~? Did ya~?” Mini description goes here Appearance Etsuko has messy dark red hair that goes down to her waist. She has bright purple eyes, and rosy cheeks. You’ll never catch her without a smile on her face! On her torso appears to be an oversized black jacket with thick, pink wool covering the trims. She has strings coming from the top of the jacket, with pink puff balls at the ends of them. On each sleeve, near the wrist, is a large pink bow, and pink bows are all around the ends of the jacket. Etsuko wears black leggings, and boots, with pearls draped around them. There is a thick layer of wool on their top, with a purple bow on them. Personality Skills And Abilities Backstory Etsuko was born an extremely catholic family in Tokyo. Now, Catholics in Japan make up around 0.5% of the population, so being born into one was really lucky. She grew up with many siblings, being the sixth child out of nine. They were homeschooled by their mother, and were taught all about the Good Book. However, as Etsuko got older, she found herself being more and more confused by what she was being taught. It really didn’t make much sense. Despite not feeling comfortable with what she was being told, Etsuko still desired to find out the truth. With Catholicism not being enough, Etsuko began to look towards Science as an answer, however, Science wasn’t enough to her either. It could not answer everything. Etsuko, angry at not finding an answer, began to study all kinds of religions, those still going strong, to those long gone. Everything from Islam and Hinduism, to Greek Mythology and Babylonian Mythology. She needed to find the truth. Sadly, nothing she found made complete sense. How could it? Everything contradicts, and there is no real common consensus among everyone. Each story changes, from who is telling the story. Rules change depending on who it is, and some just go through hell and get rewarded with nothing, What kind of higher being is there? Is there even one? Why isn’t this clear?! Of course, it wasn’t all bad. Etsuko was able to find out a few things. Each religion has many similarities! Maybe, each religion stems from the original one! So, Etsuko began to study the root of each one, seeing where each might have been crafted. Sadly, she really wasn’t able to find it. You could argue Babylon, Humanities first major Civilization knew the truth, but they were unreliable. Many temples changed their core religion, so it was impossible to know the truth from them. During this time, Etsuko enrolled herself in a Japanese School, and refused to be homeschooled any longer. Oddly enough, her parents did teach her enough about most subjects, so she was pretty advanced. Still, she is constantly trying to find the truth. Somehow, among all of this studying, Hope’s Peak caught wind of this girl’s studies. How? Well, she doesn’t even know, but she still accepted their offer. After all, maybe with their resources, Etsuko could finally find the truth! Relationships Category:Student Category:Female Student